Princess Mia
by Miss. Kryss
Summary: The Cultural Diversity Dance hasn't happend and Mia is still in love with Josh! But she starting to think she likes someone else too! Please R&R! AN: This takes place in the first book! And I finally updated! I now have 6 chapters. Read soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic, so this may not be the greatest! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this one, but I do own all the books and the movie! Hehe  
  
A/N: The Cultural Diversity Dance is not going to take place, and this story takes place sometime when everyone knows she is a Princess in the first book.  
  
October 15; 9pm, In the limo to the loft from Grandmere  
  
I'm so tired! I wish once, just once, Grandmere would let me home in time for Baywatch. God! But the lesson tonight was far worse than any other princess lesson. That's because Grandmere was trying to pry into my personal life, ya know, my love life. Not that I have one, but hey, some things I just want to keep private. Knowing Grandmere, she would probably tell all her friends about how her granddaughter, the Princess of Genovia, has no personal life because she is a 5'9, brestless, princess freak. But, hey, I'm learning to deal with it, sort of.  
  
Ever since my secret (that I was hoping I could keep from everyone. Ha, wishful thinking.) came out that I was the only heir to the throne my father now is reigning over, people have been excess fully nice to me. Now, not that it is bad, it's just you can totally tell that most of it is fake. Like when Josh and Lana and their cronies came to sit with Tina and me (Lilly still isn't speaking to me) and were nice to us. There were none of Lana's usual comments about my lack of breast or anything. She even called me Mia! She never, ever calls me Mia. Not even in Kindergarten when I asked everyone to call me Mia in place of Amelia. So that was a surprise. Even though the "In- crowd" was seated at out table, we still were the outcast. Tina and I, I mean. Josh and his jock friends were talking about some party going to be on Saturday at John's (one of the crew team members) house. The reason it is at his house is because there aren't many houses in New York City.  
  
"That way everyone can fit inside this time." someone said.  
  
His family must be really rich to own a house in Manhattan. But, anyway, Lana looked up from her Cosmo magazine when she heard what Josh was talking about and Lana said, "Mia, you should so totally come to John's party. They are the best! Last time Jen had to go to the hospital to get her stomach pumped from consuming too much beer!" Then everyone started to laugh except for Tina, Josh and me.  
  
"Hey guys", he was looking right at me with those electric blue eyes, " that was not cool!" he said. Then everyone stopped laughing once Josh had stated that that horrible incident wasn't a laughing matter. Tina and I just stared at each other. Then Josh went on to say, " Mia, Lana's right. You should come to the party. It wouldn't be a party without you. You know you want to."  
  
Of course I want to go but come on. Could you see me at one of those parties where all they have to drink is beer? I mean me, Mia Thermopolis? No, never! I felt like someone was staring at me.. ya know those feelings right? So I turned around thinking it was Lilly, since practically the entire "In- crowd" was at my table. And it was Lilly, and she was giving me one of those stares that Grandmere always gives me when she is getting very impatient with me. One of those Evil Stares! But it wasn't just Lilly staring at me. No, Michael was staring too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I know it may not be the best but please review and tell me what I was good at and what I should improve on! Also, if you have any ideas about what I should write about in the next chapter (that is if I get enough reviews) please tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all the characters blah blah blah!!  
  
Oct. 16 Algebra  
  
FOIL: (First, Outside, Inside, Last). I will never get this Algebra stuff!!! I wish I could  
  
say that I will never need to use this but that is so untrue!! Oh God Lana just tossed me a  
  
note. What does she want now?  
  
Amelia, (I mean Mia),  
So. how are U? Have U decided if U R going to go to the party? Like I said (and Josh), U should so totally come! U would be our what do you call them things? Guest of Horrors or something? Well, w/e!! If U need  
a ride Josh and I would be more than glad to take U!!! Tell us soon!!  
  
GO!??! SHE WANTS ME TO GO!? FOR REAL?!?!?!? Is she suffering from like a mild  
  
concussion or something? I mean I know she asked me to go but I didn't actually think  
  
she (and Josh) meant it!! I wonder what would happen if I went! I mean none of my  
  
friends would be there. Unless Lana invited them too but I highly doubt that she would  
  
go out of her way and ask one FREAK and her FREAKY friends to a BIG party! I mean,  
  
NONE of my friends are freaks but, Lana and everyone else must think they are freaks  
  
for hanging out with one, ya know? But hey, do they really want me to go that badly??  
  
I mean they wouldn't go through all this trouble to get me to go if they really didn't want  
  
me there! Right? I mean, and how could I say no to Josh. I mean is a total babe! He and  
  
Michael of course. I didn't write that! I DID NOT JUST WRITE THAT! Scratch that  
  
out. Michael is not hot! Just because he walks around his house with no shirt all the time  
  
and shows off his abs (which look very nice, by the way) doesn't make him hot! And just  
  
because he has a really nice smile (not a nice as Josh's, of course) doesn't make him hot  
  
either!! And just because he has NICE honey brown eyes doesn't make him hot because Josh has those electric blue eyes that look deep into my soul whenever he looks at me  
  
straight into my eyes! * sigh * Besides. just because I get these weird feelings when  
  
I'm over at Lilly's apartment doesn't mean I like him or anything! I mean, those weird  
  
feelings just go to prove that Michael makes me sick cause when I get those feelings they  
  
make me want to hurl!! I hope Lilly never gets a hold of this diary! I would die if she  
  
read this entry!!!! Uh oh!! Better put this away! Mr. G just gave me one of those "Put that  
  
away" look! More latter..  
  
Same day G&T  
  
Lilly is driving me nuts!!! She keeps on wanting to know what I could possibly write  
  
down in this diary. I told her to mind her own business and she got all defensive!!  
  
"Did you just tell me to mind my own business? You don't want your own best friend to  
  
help you through your problems? FINE! I was going to apologize for giving you the cold  
  
shoulder but apparently you don't want me to be your friend! I wish----"  
  
This is were it gets interesting! Michael came to my defense! Michael defending. ME!  
  
"Lilly, just because Mia doesn't always tell you everything doesn't mean she doesn't  
  
want you to be your friend!"  
  
"Shut UP Michael! No one asked your opinion! What. did you and Mia decide to gang  
  
up on me? Well FINE! You guys were made for each other ANY WAYS!!"  
  
Then she asked Mrs. Hill to go to the bathroom and she hasn't been back since! I wish I  
  
could just tell her I'm sorry! Why can't anything go my way?  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this!!! Please review!!!!!! I love to hear what you have to say!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You Know the deal. I don't own any of the characters!!  
  
Oct. 16, World Civ.  
  
Lilly was gone for the rest of the G&T period! When I went to go ask her where she went  
  
and to apologize she just turned her face up and walked down the hall with Boris. (Yes.  
  
Boris.. the kid who tucks in his sweaters and plays that violin ALL the time! How could  
  
ditch me for a.. a.. I don't even know what to call him!!) Fine! If she doesn't want to  
  
be my friend I don't want to be her friend either! Well, at least I still have Tina! She is  
  
my NEW best friend. She won't let me down like Lilly did and she won't get impatient  
  
with me when I don't know what she is talking about all the time because. well Tina  
  
isn't exactly a genius like Lilly. But that's ok by me! That way I won't feel stupid  
  
because it's not like I'm not going to understand what she is saying! Plus, Tina is just like  
  
me. well, sort of. She has a bodyguard too. But it's not like she is a Princess too. Her  
  
dad is all paranoid that she is going to be kidnapped by some evil rival of her dad cause  
  
her dad is the owner of this big oil company. So at lunch Wahim, Tina's bodyguard, and  
  
Lars, my bodyguard, talk during lunch about who's gun is better and what not while Tina  
  
explains to me what her most recent book is about! Tina is a really big lover a Romance  
  
books. The one she is reading right now is about a girl who is separated from her family  
  
and she needs find out who she is and the nice cute boy next store is helping her find  
  
these deep dark secrets about her real family and her supposed family. Sounds.  
  
interesting. Not quite what I'm into. but I think it might be cool! I like action. or  
  
dancing! That's the best. When I would go over to my EX-best friends house we would  
  
watch James Bond and all the Die Hart movies. Sometimes we would even watch Buffy  
  
the Vampire Slayer with Michael. That and to get food is the only time he comes out of  
  
his room. I wonder what he does up there all the time? Probably works on his webzine  
  
Crackhead. Once I was in Michael's room while Lilly's housekeeper was putting his  
  
clothing away. I was told by Lilly that I was to stay with Maya until she got back. I didn't  
  
know where she was going but then I later found out that it was for a surprise birthday  
  
party for me. But anyway I saw that Michael had a guitar. Maybe he has a band that  
  
neither I nor any of his family knows about. Well, it could happen! I even saw a lyric  
  
sheet. The song was called Tall Drink of Water. That's a weird name! Ha-ha! But the  
  
lyrics were so sweet. I actually thought for a moment, only a moment, that Michael was  
  
human. That's funny. Michael. human!!  
  
Homework  
  
Algebra: Worksheet 2-6 both sides  
  
English: page 38 # 3-18  
  
World Civ: questions at end of Chapter 9  
  
G&T: must talk to Lilly! No never mind! She doesn't want to be my friend!  
  
French: pour demain, une vignette culturelle  
  
Bio: Kenny is doing it.  
  
Oct. 16 at the loft  
  
Ok. I had this weird conversation with Michael just now on the Internet. I have printed  
  
it out and I will paste it here.  
  
CracKing: Hey!  
  
FtLouie: Hey!  
  
CracKing: Are you ok?  
  
FtLouie: Yeah. why? CracKing: Well, no reason actually. It's just you seemed pretty bummed in G&T after Lilly left. Why do you let her treat you like that?  
  
FtLouie: Like what?  
  
CracKing: Like you're her sidekick or her flunky.  
  
The truth is I kind of am her sidekick. her flunky but I didn't want to admit that to him  
  
so I wrote instead.  
  
FtLouie: Well, no it's just Lilly likes to have charge. so I don't deny her it. Besides.  
  
I've known Lilly since Kindergarten and she has always been like that. So I'm use to it.  
  
CracKing: Tell me about it. Hey are you still having trouble in Algebra?  
  
I wasn't expecting that!  
  
FtLouie: Um. yes sadly.  
  
CracKing: Well if you want. I can tutor you during G&T. Only if you want me to, of  
  
course. I REALLY wasn't expecting that!!  
  
FtLouie: Sure that would be great! .  
  
I had to ask, I just had to!!  
  
FtLouie:. Why are you being so nice to me? Is it because you feel bad for Lilly giving  
  
me the cold shoulder?  
  
CracKing: Ahhhh. Yeah that's it! So do you still want the help?  
  
FtLouie: Of course.  
  
CracKing: Great! See you tomorrow!  
  
FtLouie: Right. tomorrow. Bye  
  
CracKing: Bye.  
  
That was an interesting conversation! I'd say. But I think that is really nice of him.  
  
being nice to me and all because of Lilly. If only Lilly could be nice to me like that! Oh  
  
well. better get to bed! Goodnight.  
  
A/N: I've been getting complaints that I wasn't writing long enough chapters so I tried! Is  
  
this long enough for you? lol! Please review! More will be on its way!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the deal  
  
A/N: Hey sorry that it has been so long since I updated! I have been way overwhelmed with schoolwork... not to mention the writer's block I have. Well, here it is. The next chapter... I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!!!! I enjoy hearing (well seeing) what you have to say.  
  
Oct. 17 Homeroom  
  
Well, Lilly still isn't talking to me. I wish she would just let go of her grudge because I'm  
  
a princess. Hey, I didn't ask to be a princess. Heck, I don't want to be a princess... if she  
  
wants the title... she can have it. When we are in homeroom we aren't supposed to talk or  
  
do anything except listen to the announcements. How boring. Oh my God!! Was that my  
  
name on the announcements? Are they sure they have the right name? Why would I be  
  
called to the office?...  
  
Oct. 17 Main Office  
  
Ok, I was just sitting in homeroom just minding my own business and they call me... me  
  
down to the office? I swear I didn't do anything! I'm a good girl who just happens to  
  
have bad things happen to her. I mean, it's not my fault. I didn't ask God to bless me with  
  
a curse now did I? No I didn't. So why is he punishing me? Michael just walked out of  
  
the copying room. He saw me sitting in the chair next to the door of Mrs. Gupta's office.  
  
Michael- "Jeez what did you do Thermopolis?"  
  
Me- "I don't know. Nothing I think but ya never know... sometimes breathing gets me into trouble."  
  
Michael- "Well being called down to the principal's office isn't always a bad experience. I get called down to the office all the time. And I don't come off as a criminal to you do I?"  
  
Me- "Well, no...but that is you. You are smart good boy Michael. I am Mia Thermopolis... cursed with bad luck." Michael- "You aren't cursed with bad luck. There is no thing as luck. Good or bad. You make your own luck... destiny doesn't."  
  
Mrs. Weniger- "Mrs. Gupta is ready for you now, Mia"  
  
Michael- "Have fun!"  
  
Me- "Yeah, tons."  
  
So... now I have to go in to Mrs. Gupta's office... I wonder what I did? More later... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all the characters except Mrs. Weninger, which I used last chapter.  
  
A/N: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been involved in our school musical, Oklahoma. It was a blast. We sold out every night and the Freddy Awards Judges were there and everything. I hope we win an award! That would rock! Well, anyways, on with the story.  
  
Oct. 17 English  
  
Wow. Ok, I thought I was in trouble, but this is worse than trouble. I can't believe this.  
  
Ok, I am getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning. Well, I walked into  
  
Mrs. Gupta's office, expecting her to be sitting in her seat behind her desk and then she  
  
would ask me to take a seat in front of her desk. And yes, all that happened, but the thing  
  
I wasn't expecting was when I would walk in the room and take a seat in one of the  
  
chairs in front of her desk I would be sitting with my Mom, Dad, and Grandmere.  
  
My Mom and Dad I could see in her office, but Grandmere? I mean come on how much  
  
trouble could I be in? I mean as far as I knew I wasn't even in trouble. But when I saw all  
  
of them I knew I did something really, really, really, really, really (ok, well you get the  
  
point) bad. When I asked why everyone was there, none of them answered. NONE. I  
  
mean not even my Mom!!! Well, that mad me even more nervous. I mean they wouldn't  
  
even tell me what I did. It was too horrible to talk about. I knew I was in deep trouble  
  
then. So Mrs. Gupta asked me to take a seat.  
  
Mrs. Gupta- Have a seat Mia... ah... ah... I mean Princess Amelia.  
  
She was looking at Grandmere who had a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Me- Can I ask what I did wrong? Mom? Dad? Grandmere?  
  
Grandmere- Amelia, is that anyway to greet your Father, your Principle, or your  
  
Grandmere?  
  
Notice she left out my mother.  
  
Me- Oh, sorry Grandmere. Good morning Dad... or Father, Principle Gupta, Grandmere.  
  
Now will anyone tell me why I'm here? And why you guys are here too?  
  
Mom- Well, your Grandmother and Father thought it was necessary to talk to your  
  
Principle now that everyone knows about out little secret.  
  
Ha! Little secret? That's the understatement of the year.  
  
Me- Oh ok. What should we talk about?  
  
Grandmere- Well, we need to talk about your safety.  
  
Me- Well, I already have a bodyguard. What else do I need?  
  
Grandmere- Well, I really think we need to get better surveillance around this school for  
  
one thing. And, Amelia, what if there is an attack on the school? You will need more  
  
bodyguards then just Lars. I mean of course is wonderful for his job, but really, do you  
  
think he could handle 30 men. 1 to 30 is a dangerous job. And I don't want to have  
  
to be present at a funeral in the near future.  
  
Dad- To tell you the truth Mother, that seems a bit extreme.  
  
Grandmere- It never hurts to look into the future.  
  
No, but that far into the future. I mean, it sounds like she's already planning Lars's death.  
  
Dad- Mia, all your Grandmother is trying to say is that we want to make sure that you  
  
feel safe in this school. And if not, then what can we do to help you feel safe. That is why  
  
I had you come down to the office.  
  
Me- Oh, well, of course I feel safe. I mean I always have. Why should now be any  
  
different? I mean, besides the fact that I am a princess now and all.  
  
Dad- Good, then it is settled. Thank you for your time Mrs. Gupta. You were a  
  
marvelous hosts.  
  
No matter who dad is talking to, as long as it has a skirt on, he flirts terribly with her.  
  
Mrs. Gupta- Well, I don't know about marvelous, but thank you just the same.  
  
Dad- Your quite welcome.  
  
My Mom just gave him a glare. She knew what a flirt he was too.  
  
Mom- Thank you for understanding. See you soon. Hopefully for a good reason.  
  
Mrs. Gupta- Yes. Well Goodbye.  
  
My Grandmere didn't say goodbye. She was irritated because she didn't get her way.  
  
My Mom and Dad said goodbye to me and left the office. While I was waiting for Mrs.  
  
Weninger to sign my pass, Grandmere came up to me and said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get surveillance up in this school some how. They can't put me in jail.  
  
I'm the Dowager Princess of Genovia. They could never do that to me. What do you  
  
say?...",  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Good, then it is settled. We will start tomorrow. See you tonight Amelia, dear."  
  
And she walked out. Now I'm here in English, trying to figure out how to tell  
  
Grandmere, once again, that I feel safe. If there is a God.... You can help anytime soon!  
  
A/N: I hope this was good. R&R soon!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the character... Meg Cabot does.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter... I wrote it last night... half asleep. Tell me if I should improve on something.  
  
Oct. 17 G&T  
  
Right. Ok. Sure. They either really like me (doubtful), or they plan on doing a "Carrie"  
  
stunt and pour pig blood all over me. Wait. Let me start at the beginning. Lunch: Lana  
  
and Josh and their gang came over to our table again. And again, she asked if I was  
  
coming to the party tomorrow (Saturday). I was all like, "I have to check with my mom."  
  
Then they all laughed.  
  
Lana- "You aren't supposed to ask her, because you know she'll say no. You tell her your sleeping over at a friend's house, and then go to the party. DUH!"  
  
Me- "Yeah, I know but my mom is different. She calls the house that I am staying at t make sure I get there safely." I said unwillingly.  
  
Everyone at the table turned silent on that comment.  
  
Josh- "Then say your staying at that, um... Tulip girls house then come to the party with her and go back to her house after the party is over." Josh said matter-of-factly.  
  
Me- "Her name is Lily, and we aren't really talking to each other so--"  
  
Tina- "You can stay at my house!" she blurted out.  
  
That took everyone back. She never opens her mouth when the "In-crowd" is in her  
  
presence. I guess she is sort of scared of them. They are a little intimidating. "She  
  
speaks!" someone said. Tina started to blush.  
  
Josh- "You know, that might just work. Can you do that? Stay over at...."  
  
Tina- "Tina"  
  
Josh- "Tina's house, come, party, then head back to her place and do whatever girls do at sleepovers." Josh said, sounding clever for once in his life.  
  
Me- "Um... yeah... sure... Sounds...*gulp* great!" I said trying to sound enthused.  
  
Lana- "Great! Ya know what? I should so totally do your hair and make-up for the party. You would look so totally awesome. I'm sure you'd get a lot of guys that way! Tina, would that be ok with you if I came over to your house to do Mia's make-up? I can do yours too if you want!"  
  
Tina looked at me to confirm it. I really didn't want her to come... but of course... nice  
  
Mia can't say no to an offer that makes someone happy. Not even Lana. So I didn't say  
  
anything... which now I'm wishing I would of... but ... on with the story.  
  
Tina- "I guess that would be ok."  
  
Lana- "Great! I'll be over around 3 p.m. You live in that big house 2 blocks away from the school right?"  
  
Tina- "Um... yeah... can't miss it."  
  
Lana- "Great! See you then!"  
  
Then they all got up to empty their trays and go do what the "In-crowd" does.  
  
Me- "What just happened?"  
  
Tina- "I think we, well, you, at least, were just accepted by the popular people."  
  
Me- "ME? POPULAR? What planet are you from? I think you have been reading too much. Are you feeling sick? I can't get into the "In-crowd"! I'm not.... IN!" I said hoping not to believe her.  
  
Tina- "Well, no I haven't been reading too much... at least I don't think I have. But, who cares about that... What are you going to wear? What time are you coming over? I need answers!!!"  
  
Tina was more excited about this than I was. Well I really wasn't excited at all. More  
  
like, really, really nervous.  
  
Me- "I don't know what to wear. I'll come over around 1:00 and you can help me figure out an outfit to wear. Good for you?"  
  
Tina- "Groovy!" Don't ask why she said that. I think she is reading a book, taking place in the 70's. So  
  
then I emptied my tray and went to my locker to get my things for G&T. On my way to  
  
the room, I ran into none other than Michael.  
  
Michael- "What's up with you Mia?"  
  
Me- "Nothing! Why?"  
  
Michael- "You seem to be accepted by Josh and Lana and everyone who adores them."  
  
Me- "Not really. They just want me to go to this party at Josh's house."  
  
Michael- "Don't go!" he said very sternly.  
  
Me- "What? Why not?" I said confused.  
  
Michael- "Just trust me on this one. Don't go!" he basically yelled.  
  
Why doesn't he want me to go? Not that I'm going to listen to him. I'm just wondering  
  
why he would react like that to just a party. I mean come on... he sounds like my mother.  
  
It's just a party at Josh's house.  
  
A/N: Good or Bad? Please review soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they are, of course, Meg Cabot's.~  
  
*A/N: Do any of you want a brother? I'll give him to you for free! Hehe!*  
  
Oct.18 On the way home from the Plaza  
  
BIG MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I should have NEVER told Grandmere about the party  
  
today! That was the WORST mistake I ever made! I must remember not to EVER do that  
  
again. EVER!! Ok, let me start in the beginning. It was yesterday, after school, when, of  
  
course I have to go to the Plaza to meet Grandmere for my princess lessons. Well, she  
  
had said that she wanted me to assist her in a dinner with the Prime Minster of England at  
  
Les Montreal, a very fancy restaurant where people where evening gowns and  
  
everything. First of all, I didn't want to have to dine with an old guy and his family in a  
  
wedding dress and also, my PARTY THAT I REALLY WANT TO GO TO BECAUSE  
  
JOSH WANTS ME THERE!!!!!! Also, I can't let Tina down. She has always wanted to  
  
go to a party like this and now she has a chance to go because she got invited. Even  
  
though they didn't know her name; nonetheless, she is invited. Besides, I wouldn't even  
  
go if Tina weren't going. But any ways, I told Grandmere "NO!" because of the party  
  
that I have tonight. WELL! She wanted to know everything! Who, Where, When, Why,  
  
and... you know the deal. Well, of course I was forced to tell her even though I didn't  
  
want her to know because she might tell my mom or my dad which wouldn't go over  
  
with them really smoothly. I mean, come on, my mom calls the house I'm staying at the  
  
make sure I'm ok and my dad went to an all boys school, so it's not like they had a lot of  
  
parties since they stayed in dorms. But, anyway, she gave me one of her famous Evil  
  
Stares and I was forced to spill. So I told her and I was mentally preparing myself for the  
  
lecture of the century, but to my surprise, she was overwhelmed with joy for me. Don't  
  
ask me why? But, you have to remember; this is Grandmere we are talking about.  
  
Grandmere, who has a toy poodle that licks his own fur off, and sometimes even runs into  
  
things if he is running too fast. Actually, it is quite funny when Rommel does this. But I  
  
have to bit my tongue because if Grandmere caught me doing this she would have me  
  
write out a 3 page essay about the proper time to chortle and to be silent when you are a  
  
royal. And I really don't like writing those, even though I enjoy writing, because it is  
  
such a boring subject. But, back to my story... she started about how proud she is of me  
  
now that I am being more social with my peers. Whatever. Doesn't she have a clue that  
  
they are only being nice to me because they now know that I have enough power to have  
  
them abolished from this lovely planet called earth?  
  
"You know Amelia, I told you, if only you would be more sociable, you wouldn't have  
  
to worry about getting that little friend to start talking to you again. If you had more  
  
friends, you could be rid of anyone who refuses to talk to you." Grandmere said with  
  
pride. Sure... that's all I have to do. Be social with my classmates. They'll really go for  
  
that. Right. Anyways... then she started into what I should what I wear and who should  
  
do my makeup and right as she was about to pick up the phone to call Palo to do my hair  
  
and makeup I told her that I had a friend coming over to Tina's house to do my makeup.  
  
Well, that just made her even happier. God, I just can't win!!! Well, she still wouldn't  
  
give into me wearing my overalls to the party so that is why I was over at the Plaza this  
  
morning. My cousin came in with a lot of nice tops and skirts to choose from. I begged  
  
for them not to make me wear a mini skirt, but they insisted and I couldn't say no,  
  
because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. So, my outfit for the party is this solid black  
  
shirt with Hot Pink stripes going horizontally across, and the sleeves are a bit off the  
  
shoulder. It is very cool. And the skirt is black, and looks like Lana's cheering skirt,  
  
except there aren't other colors in between. Well, I must talk to Tina now, to make sure  
  
the whole thing is good with her dad. I'll tell you about the party later. Probably even  
  
sooner than later. Hehe  
  
*A/N: I know it's not as long as some of the others but hey, I try. Hehe! Well, tell me what you think. I haven't been getting any reviews lately! I need to hear from you guys!* 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... Meg Cabot does and may I add... she has a new book coming out.... _Teen Idol_.... Can't wait!!!  
  
A/N: Hey you guys... I'm back... Sorry it took forever to update. Believe it or not... I have been really busy, and to tell you the truth... I've had writers block. Hehe. Well, here it is... Chapter 8 of _Princess Mia_.  
  
Oct. 18 at Tina's house  
  
Tina's dad agreed to the party as long as her guard Wahim and my bodyguard Lars would  
  
be escorting us during the party! So, we went up to Tina's room so I could help her pick  
  
out an outfit for the party. May I add, that Tina has a substantial assortment of clothing to  
  
choose from and she said that she wish she had something as cool as my outfit, which  
  
was totally untrue in her case because she wouldn't be as uncomfortable as me because  
  
her father forbid her to wear a mini-skirt. Of course, he waited to tell Tina this until I was  
  
out of ears reach. Any who, we finally found a nice outfit for her to wear. A white top  
  
that went three-quarters down her arm and a pair of navy blue jeans that had butterflies  
  
on them. She looked so sweet. Then her mom, who used to be a model, and trust me, she  
  
looked it, came up to do her hair. After she was done doing Tina's hair she invited Tina  
  
and I down stairs into the kitchen for some ice cream sundaes. They looked so  
  
delicious! It was Vanilla ice cream with hot fudge on top and a little cherry to top it all  
  
off. We began eating them, when Tina's little sister came in to have a sundae of her own.  
  
I got up to help her to the whip cream when she tripped and dumped all of her ice cream  
  
on my shirt and skirt. And some of the ice cream landed on my bare legs, which made me  
  
very cold! Just then, the doorbell rang and Tina rushed to get it while her sister was  
  
weeping because she lost her ice cream all over me. When Tina came back into the  
  
kitchen, she was accompanied by none other than Lana, her self, Weinberger. I have by  
  
no means have thought that I could turn as red as an apple, but granted I did. I was so  
  
embarrassed. Not _just_ because this was a girl who is popular seeing me at one of my  
  
worst, but because this girl is the most popular girl in my freshman class and has tortured  
  
me since I was in kindergarten. I mean, this girl called me Amelia after I asked  
  
specifically asked her to call me Mia. Here's how it went down...  
  
Lana- Ohmi _god_, do you actually think you are going to wear _that_ to the party?  
  
This was due to me almost wearing the exact same outfit as her. Except she looked _a lot  
_  
better in it than I did.  
  
Me- Um.... No, I guess not.  
  
Tina- Well, my sister just had a clumsy moment.... But it's no biggie, I sure we can find  
  
something of mine you can wear.  
  
This was very unlikely since _her_ bosoms are mangos while _mine_ are merely mosquito  
  
bites.  
  
Lana- Um, No! Wait... I brought something along with just incase something like this  
  
would have happened. Ya know, ice cream spill, same outfit as someone else, looking  
  
hideous... you can never be too prepared.  
  
So we went up to Tina's room so I could change out of the vanilla smelling outfit and get  
  
changed into what Lana had prepared for me. A shirt that was just like Tina's except for  
  
it was pink, a color in which I don't detest, but do not wear very often, and a white mini-  
  
skirt. I don't wear white often either, for example of what just happened to me in the  
  
kitchen. Then, after I was changed, she sprayed an expensive perfume on me that looked  
  
like it came from American Eagle or Abercrombie and Fitch or someplace like that. But it  
  
smelled very pleasant. Then she started putting on that cover up stuff. After she let it dry  
  
she put this dark pink eye shadow on the bottom of my eye and on the top was just a  
  
shade lighter of pink and at the very top it was silver. It looked pretty nice to tell you the  
  
truth. Any who, then she put this black eyeliner on the bottom of my eye and just above  
  
my top eye, which made my eyes stand out, and that made me look like some clown.  
  
When I mentioned this to her... she just said to not keep my panties in a bunch.  
  
Whatever. Then she did my lips which was this in-between color of a light pink and a  
  
dark pink and on top of that she put this lip gloss that looked like the ones they use in  
  
those L'Oreal commercials or something of that sort. But that took all the attention away  
  
from my eyes and it sort of evened out my face. Which made me feel better. Then she put  
  
some of my hair in a pony-tail and curled the hair that was in the pony- tail. It actually  
  
made me look... dare I say, cool? Well, now were are in my limo, my Grandmere said I  
  
had to take my limo because, "Who knows what that Tina girl's family does in that limo!  
  
NO! No you will take your limo because... well, just do as I say." Oh, were here. Tell  
  
you about the party later!!  
  
A/N: Hoped you like it... It may not be as long as the others but hey, writers block remember. I look forward to reading all those reviews.... So make sure you write some! Love ya lots, Krystina! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Meg Cabot's characters, but I do own Brandi, Tommy, John and Jake.

A/N: Ok, so I got two reviews saying that I have to keep this story going, so, now to let down my two fellow fans, I give you, Chapter 9 of Princess Mia.

Oct. 18: At John's house for the party

Well, whenever these people talk about their parties, they make them sound like so much fun! HA!

Fun… yeah…right! That's the one thing I didn't have at that party. Well, I shouldn't say I didn't have any

fun. I did have some laughs at the end. But more about that later. The beginning of the party stank! Big

time stinking. Well, Tina, Lana, and I walked into the house, which was a nice size house, but not as great

as our loft. But anyhow… we walked in, and everyone stared at us. I don't know if it was because we

came with Lana or if it was because royalty was attending John Smith's party. Either way, it was way

uncomfortable having all those people, ya know, the pretty people of the school, staring at me. Maybe

not for Tina, who was enjoying it immensely. For her, this was a dream come true. Being stared at by the

'hot' guys of the school, that is. And maybe for Lana too, though I'm sure she's used to it by now. Tina

and I had made deals with them before we went in. If they went to see a movie, we wouldn't tell on them.

But the second we needed help, we were to call them. So we were there until we called them, but to tell

you the truth, they work very hard as it is, and have very little vacation time, so Tina and I promised each

other we would give them a lot of time to just hang.

Lana led us over to a group which consisted of Josh, Brandi, or Randi, I should say, since she

immediately asked me to call her that. -"My mom just wanted to burden me with a name that stared with

a B. B's are the worst thing in the world." She told me. Can we say psycho? – Jake and John. Randi is

Jake's girlfriend, and of course Josh was with Lana, so that left Tina, me and John alone. Well, not

exactly alone, but, you know what I mean. Anyway, the music was blasting, but it seemed that no one

was dancing. Don't ask why. I mean isn't that what music's for? Apparently not for the popular crowd.

John- "Do any of yous want a drink?"

Me- "What kind of drinks do you have?"

Josh-"Duh! BEER!!!" he said as he high-fived Jake.

Me- "Only beer?"

John- "Well, we have water, for those who over do it on the beer."

Tina- "Oh, well you know us…" she looked at me, " We'll take two beers."

Randi- "You two drink? I wouldn't have guessed."

I was about to say 'No!! I don't drink!!! Tina may but I don't!!' but Tina said something first.

Tina- "Oh yeah, people always mistake that about us." Sounding oh so convincing. But they bought it.

After that, it was like we'd been friends since forever. Randi and Tina got into this deep, well as deep as

you can, conversation about Beniffer's breakup. I stayed out of that conversation, cause every time I

tried to listen to them, I felt my IQ go down by the second. So, then I tried to talk to Lana, but her and

Josh were having this big make out session, that I really didn't want to witness, so I ended up going to the

kitchen to see if I could catch John, before he came back with two beers, and myself a water instead. I

walked into the kitchen only to see John and some chick on the cheerleading squad making out there too.

They were all over the place too. So gross! I left the kitchen I tried to find someone to speak to, or at

least somewhere I could hear myself think. I found a room that looked like it wouldn't be occupied, and

took my chances. Thank god I was correct. I don't know I if I could handle seeing another couple eating

each other's tongues. It turned out to be a study room. Or maybe you would call it library. Maybe both.

Anyway, I sat down in the enormous rich red leather chair, which must belong to John's father, whom I

guessed to be a doctor or a lawyer, something special like that. I got bored really quick of sitting there, so

I started to look at the mini library they had. Not many good books to choose from. They were all about

life, or something like that. Not something I wanted to read at that moment. Though maybe I should,

since, my life isn't all that great at all. Well not that it's bad, it's just not… great. I finally decided to go

back to the party and try to convince Tina it was time to leave.

I opened the door and started my search for Tina. I swear, my sitting in the study room was only for

about 5 minutes. Where did all these people come from? Some of these people I didn't even recognize. I

think I must have circled the house 8 times, and still couldn't find Tina. Though I did see Lana.

Me- "Lana, have you seen Tina?"

Lana- "Tina? Tina who?"

Me- "Tina! The girl who came to the party with us?!?!?"

Lana- "Oh her… she was trashed… she went home awhile ago."

Ok maybe I wasn't in the study for only 5 minutes, but it sure felt like it.

Me-"Home? But who took her."

Lana- "I think some guy took her home. She said to tell you that she called Lars and told him that he was

off duty, because you would be home in like 5 minutes by the same guy who drove her home. She looked

for you everywhere, but couldn't find you, so decided that you must have went home already."

Me- "But I'm still here! Now how am I supposed to get home?"

Lana- "Beats me?!! HAHAHAHAHA!"

I go so mad at Tina. Why did she do that? She should have looked for me longer. Now I am here, with

no one to talk to, and no way to get home. I couldn't call mom, she would kill me if she found out I went

to John's party and his parents weren't there. And dad would probably fire Lars, when really it wasn't his

fault at all. And Lars was off duty now, which probably meant he had his cell off, because, I mean it was

going on 11:30 pm. I didn't know what to do. Who could I call? I could try to walk home I guess, but

that would take forever, seeing that I live on the other side of town. But then I thought… Lilly, maybe she

could help me. I mean… I know she isn't talking to me, but, I'm in trouble, and I don't think she would

just let me here. Would she? Well, I had no time to dwell on it. I had to get out of here and fast. I found

a phone and with one hand clutching the phone and the other pushing down on my other ear so I could

hear, I listened to the ring coming from the ear speaker.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other end.

Me- "Hi is Lilly there?"

" She is out with my parents. Is this Mia?"

It was Michael. It just had to be Michael. Of course! He was the one who told me not to go, but I went

anyway, and once again, being the genius he is, was right again.

Me- "Um, yeah this is Mia."

Michael- "What is all that noise?"

Me- "Music. Ok I know I didn't listen to you. And now I'm stuck here without a ride, cause Tina went

home without me because she got 'wasted' and I know it was the wrong thing to do, just go and hide in

the study hoping that the party would end soon, but I really didn't want to be around all the beer, and I'm

sorry. So PLEASE do rub it in my face saying 'I told you so.' Ok?" I said, my words running together as

I spoke, or more like screamed, so he could hear my voice.

To my surprise, he didn't have any rude, smart-ass remark for me. Instead he said-

Michael- "Wait right there. Don't leave the house. I'm coming to get you."

Me- "Thank you sooo much Michael!"

I hung up the phone and tried to make my way to the door. But it was like swimming through a sea of

people, that's how crowded it was. Finally I made it to where Lana was standing.

Lana- "Are you leaving?"

Me- "Yeah, I had enough partying for one night."

Josh- "Awww, come on. It's not even past midnight yet."

Me- "No that's ok… I'm getting a ride."

Randi- "Oh, with who??"

Me- "Michael is coming to pick me up."

Randi- "Oh that hot senior in my computers class? He is definitely a hottie! But I must say, he is a weird

person. He is really into computers. Not just ya know IMing and stuff, but like how they work and

everything. Why on earth would you want to know something like that?"

Just as she was done saying that, Michael walked in the front door. He spotted me right away, thought I

have no clue how. I mean those gorgeous brown eyes of his are good, but I didn't know they were that

good.

Michael- "Are you ok?" he asked very concerned-like.

Me- "Yeah, I just really want to get our of here."

Lana- "Oh but you guys should totally stay. You look SO CUTE together."

Me- "We aren't together… he's just here to pick me up."

Lana- "Oh sure… whatever you say Mia."

Michael- "Are you ready?"

Me- "YES!"

We made our way out the front door and to his car. I have never been in a car that Michael was driving

before. To tell you the truth, I didn't know Michael could drive. But obviously he could. We sat there in

silence for some time. I had expected him to blow up at me at any time soon, but he didn't. Which was

kind of weird, cause he told me NOT to go. But I went anyways. Still, he gave no lecture. Finally he

broke the silence.

Michael- "Are you sure your ok?"

Me- "Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't know what to do. I was there alone."

Michael- "You know, you can call me if you need any help. It doesn't always have to be for Lilly."

Me- "Oh, thanks Michael. But I don't think I will be going to any parties like that any time soon."

Michael- "That is good to know. So tell me, why did you go? I mean I had told you you shouldn't go. But you still went. Why?"

Me- "Well, I didn't want to go. But Tina begged me to go, so I said I would go."

Michael- "And then she just ditched you there?"

Me- "Well, no, um… yeah… I guess she did."

Michael-"Some friend."

Me- "It wasn't her fault really. I hid in the study and she couldn't find me, so she thought I had gone home already."

Michael- "Why did you hide in the study?"

Me- "Cause I wasn't really comfortable around them."

He pulled up to my house just then.

Me- "Thank you so much Michael! I owe you big time! If there's any thing I can do for you, just let me know."

I had thought, like, take his dog for a walk, or do his chores or something. Which is why what he said

next through me off a little.

Michael- "Well… there is something…"

Me- "Yes?"

Michael- "Well, it's my grandmother's birthday next weekend, and I was wondering if you could come with. I'm supposed to bring someone since Lilly won't be there. And well…what do you think?"

Me- "Um… sure… but I'll have to ask my mom."

Michael gave me this big grin.

Michael- "Great! See you later!"

And with that he drove off.

'Wait, did Michael just ask me out on a date?'

A/N: I hope this makes up for that time I didn't update. This (according to Word) is 7 pages long!!

Longest I've ever written. So please, PLEASE, R&R ASAP!!!!

Love,

Krystina


	10. Must Read Now!

A/N: Sorry.. that virus that I had.. yeah.. I STILL have it. I've had it forever now. Pretty sad.. uh? I've been to the doctor.. they aren't sure what's wrong.. so yeah… I've been busy with school too. Sophomore year isn't what I thought it would be. Sorry guys.. if any of you have an idea.. then you could email me with it! I might be able to work off that. Love you all.. Krystina


End file.
